


I Know What Girls Like

by eelegy



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, but like, chuu...is an oblivious legend, haseul is also a fuckboy, less so, yves is a fuckboy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eelegy/pseuds/eelegy
Summary: Sooyoung and Haseul are good friends and notorious campus players, and each has a very different way of pulling girls. When Sooyoung suggests a bet to see which of them is the top dog on campus, she and Haseul pull out all the stops to get the, er, very confused girl.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jo Haseul, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jo Haseul/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Kim Jiwoo | Chuu/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	1. let the games begin

“Hey baby, are you here alone?” Sooyoung leans in close to the girl she’s talking to, a dance major that she remembers Sooyoung personally inviting, using her height to her advantage as she puts her arm against the wall above the girl’s shoulder. Haseul would roll her eyes, she does, in fact, but the truth is, with the way the girl is giggling and leaning into Sooyoung, the strategy seems to be working.

Haseul turns back to her own project, a Chinese international student, the TA of one of her art history classes. “So, I’m really interested. You said you’re in curatorial studies? What do you look for in a museum?”

* * *

Haseul wakes up in a bed that’s not hers. She’s no stranger to this, although this might be the nicest apartment she’s ever been in. Maybe she should see if Vivi wants to stay in touch. She picks up her shirt from where it lays in front of the floor to ceiling window of Vivi’s bedroom. She wouldn’t mind spending more time looking at a view like this. Or, she turns around to look at vivi herself, that view either. She wouldn’t mind at all.

As she walks down the stairs, her phone pings with a new message. It’s a picture message from Sooyoung, the thumbnail making it clear that Sooyoung was less dressed than Haseul would like, and in a stranger’s bed if the mint green sheets and lace-trimmed pillowcases were anything to go by. It’s quickly followed by a text reading, “Got sum last nite. U end up getting the TA T&A?” Haseul rolls her eyes with a chuckle and moves to slip her phone back into her pocket, messages unread, when her phone pings a third time, with a message from “Hot study date from Sociology” reading, “Hey Haseul, it’s me, Yoohyeon. We still on for review tonight at the grill?”

She grins and unlocks her phone. She’d been talking to Yoohyeon for a few days now, and it seemed like it was starting to pay off. It isn’t that she doesn’t enjoy talking to Yoohyeon, she’s fun and goofy in a nice, frefreshing way, but Haseul’s most interested in how good a lay she is. Her sister would call her shallow. She always corrects her, “I’m honest. After all, who would say no to spending the night with a beautiful girl?” She types: “Can’t wait! Been color coding notes all night ;)”

* * *

Haseul and Sooyoung meet up for lunch that monday, taking an easy walk through campus to their usual cafe.

Sooyoung takes a long drag from her Juul, blowing it out in a way Haseul is sure she thinks is sexy, but honestly lands solidly in asshole territory. “What I’m saying is that I get more girls than you and faster.”

Haseul scoffs, dropping her book in the return slot on the side of the library building. “Sure, but not without scaring off more girls than you can even get to talk to you. You might have numbers, but I have percentages.”

Sooyoung laughs, mouth wide and eyes squinted the way she did when she really thought something wass really funny. “Oh man. This is coming from the girl who was batting, what? Maybe 10% freshman year. Percentages my ass.”

“Please, Sooyoung. Times change. You might have been the one on top when we were freshmen, but that was three years ago. Girls like a gentler approach.”

Sooyoung stops in her tracks and Haseul almost crashes into her. When Haseul looks up at Sooyoung to ask what’s up, she’s sporting a wicked and, quite honestly, worrying smirk. “Let’s make a bet.”

Haseul starts walking again, not waiting for Sooyoung.

“Come on! I’m serious!” Sooyoung catches up to her.

“A bet? Really? Are we in middle school?” Haseul shoots her a look that she tries to make mean no, but she’s a little curious and, despite her best efforts, it must show, because Sooyoung’s face lights up and Haseul groans.

“A simple bet. I can tell you’re tempted. One girl, one month, whoever goes further with her wins.” Sooyoung stops them in front of the cafe door. “Come on. It’ll be fun!”

Haseul lets out a sigh, running her hand through her hair. How many of Sooyoung’s bad ideas had turned out to be a good time? “Fine. It’s on.” And anyway, if she said no, that was just as good as admiting defeat, and she knew she’d win this one as long as, “I get to help choose the girl.”

Sooyoung looks all too pleased with herself as she sticks out her hand for Haseul to shake.

* * *

“What about her? She’s cute.”

Haseul looks at Sooyoung flatly. “Do you need help or not?” Haseul had met up with Sooyoung under the impression that Sooyoung needed help with her Lit 401 homework, but since Haseul arrived at the dining hall, all Sooyoung had been doing was texting a girl under the table while pretending to nod at what Haseul was saying and looking around at the students grabbing lunch.

Sooyoung takes a bite of her salad and points at a girl across the hall. The girl is smiling brightly and laughing at the girl across from her, flinging a piece of rice off the end of her chopstick as she makes a large, sweeping gesture. Definitely a performance major of some sort. “Her. The bet.”

“What do you mean, ‘Her?’ You don’t even know if she’d be interested!”

“Sure I do. It’s obvious.”

“How?”

“Look how she’s holding her chopsticks. Obviously a lesbian.”

“Wh-I don’t even know why I bother trying to keep up with you anymore.”

Sooyoung grins at her and takes another bite of her salad before responding. “That’s my vote. Her name is Kim Jiwoo. She’s a transfer student and a sophomore theater major.” 

So Haseul had been right about the performance thing. More pressingly, though, “Jesus, are you stalking this girl?”

Sooyoung hums and shrugs. “Doing research on my pick. I haven’t talked to her before and I’m almost certain she doesn’t know who either of us are. It’s perfectly fair, plus look at her.”

Haseul was. Kim Jiwoo was glowing with happiness. The girl across from her must have said something funny, because she throws her head back and laughs so loudly, Haseul can hear it from across the dining hall. “Cute.”

“I know,” Sooyoung pokes her conspiratorially with her fork, “she’s your type, so thank me later. I’m giving you a leg up. You know I like blondes the best.” She eats the last crouton off her salad and puts the lid on it, standing up. “I didn’t actually need help, by the way. The paper was due two days ago. I just wanted to announce the start of the bet. Good luck, babe!”

Haseul watches Sooyoung walk away, Salad in one hand, pulling her Juul out of the back pocket of her very tight jeans with the other.

* * *

The first thing Haseul does after she get home is search Kim Jiwoo up on Facebook.

The girl is in so many clubs, the page has a scrollbar, and every in picture of her on her account (and there are a lot), she’s sporting the widest grin Haseul has ever seen. She’s very, very cute. So cute, in fact, that Haseul almost texts Sooyoung to call the bet off. How could she toy with a girl so obviously innocent? But something keeps her scrolling. Sooyoung is right. Ms. Kim Jiwoo is her type through and through. A good girl type with pretty lips and a round face and light, wispy bangs that Haseul would like to see plastered to her forehead. The competitor in Haseul needs Jiwoo. Haseul’s never been the most moral when it comes to pretty girls.


	2. this girl is too easy

“Hey! Kim Jiwoo, right?” Haseul slides into the seat across from Jiwoo’s at the dining hall, a plate piled with tater tots and strawberries in one hand, an appropriately nerdy stack of books tucked under her other arm. She sets the books down gingerly, making sure the spines face Jiwoo.

Jiwoo looks at her with round eyes and bobs her head like an animated character when she swallows her mouthful of cereal. “That’s me!” Jiwoo is a little louder than the situation mandates and they get a few stares.

God, Haseul thinks, theater majors really are a different breed. She puts on her charmingest smile and pushes up her glasses, playing up the tiny nerd appearance the combination of them and the bulky sweater gave her. “I heard your radio show last night and I really enjoyed it! I’ve always wanted to get involved with the station, but I feel a little silly being a senior and trying to get a foot in the door now.”

Jiwoo’s eyebrows shoot up at the self deprecation and her mouth is already opening to deny Haseul’s statement by the time Haseul finishes her sentence. “Nonono! It’s not silly at all! Radio is a bunch of really nice people! Heejin is only a freshman, but she runs the schedule. I can give you her number and you should talk! There’s a bumch of open slots this year!”

“Well, I’m not really sure...” Haseul hedges, tugging her sleeves up around her hands, playing up her small stature.

Jiwoo’s eyes light up with an idea. “Oh! You should totally come by the booth next week when I’m broadcasting! I’ll show you how everything works! It’s not so intimidating one you know what you’re doing. It’s what Lippie did for me! And we can grab a meal afterwards!”

Haseul supresses the urge to fist pump. This girl was too easy. A meal? All Haseul needed to do was recommend a place that only did takeout and then invite Jiwoo up to eat at her flat. “Would that be alright? I wouldn’t want to impose...” Haseul trailed off to be met with a vehement denial of imposition from Jiwoo. She smiles, genuinely. Jiwoo is cute, unfairly so, and Haseul kind of needs her. “It sounds like fun! Here’s my number.”

* * *

Haseul struts out of the dining hall with Jiwoo’s number in her phone and a date set up for that Tuesday. Part of her wants to rub it in Sooyoung’s face, but the other part of her knows that Sooyoung’s ignorance of her plan is a leg up for her. So instead, she opens her phone to her second most recent conversation and types a quick text to “Leggy Dog Girl”: “Hey babe, you want to meet up tonight?”

It’s on her way back to her flat that she runs into Jinsoul, who scoffs at her, rolling her eyes as her face breaks into a grin. “I’m surprised you’re up this early on the weekend. No girl to warm your bed?”

Haseul laughs. “Not this weekend. But if you want to volunteer..?”

“Hey! I’m a taken woman! I would never.” Jinsoul gasps in mock offense, then takes a sip of her coffee, which one would be hard pressed to find her without. “Anyway, I heard from Soo you guys have a bet.”

“I cannot believe that she told you that when I’m the one who slept with you! Where’s the loyalty?”

Jinsoul throws her head back and laughs. “I don’t make it a habit to keep up with a freshman year hookup’s subsequent hookups. My lab partner, however...” Jinsoul shrugs. “We’re helping the professor with his slug farm. There’s not much else to talk about.” Jinsoul flops down on the grass and pats the spot next to her. “Wanna join? I’m waiting for Sooyoung now.”

Haseul plops down next to Jinsoul, the sweater sleeves cover her hands getting a little damp from the dew still on the grass. “Can you tell me how far Soo is?”

Jinsoul shakes her head, smiling. “And here you were complaining about loyalty. Asking for help cheating?”

“Well, that’s fair, but,” Haseul digs through her wallet and pulls out a card, brandishing it, “you can have my cafe loyalty points for the next month if you keep me updated.”

Jinsoul stares at the card. Haseul is many things, and a fellow admitted coffee addict is one of them. The amount of points Haseul had accumulated over the past three years meant free pastries and specialty drinks pretty much for life. Haseul watches Jinsoul lick her lips, probably imagining the vanilla mocha that she had denied herself for the past few weeks to save up for groceries. She waves the card again before Jinsoul snatched it, glancing around to make sure Sooyoung hadn’t seen the betrayal. “She hasn’t talked to Jiwoo yet. I’ll let you know when she does.” Jinsoul slips the card into her pocket. “What about you? How far have you gotten?”

Haseul grins. “I have a date and a way up to her room.”

Jinsoul’s jaw drops. “You’re incredible. How did you do it?”

“I did my research. ”

* * *

Sooyoung corners Jiwoo in the library studying with the girls she always seems to be with

“Hey cutie, haven’t seen you around before. I’m Sooyoung.”

“I’m Jiwoo! This is Jungeun! Nice to meet you!”

“Pleasure is all mine, believe me.” “You two look like you need a little break from studying. There’s a club a few blocks downtown that I promote for sometimes. Come on friday and I’ll hook you two up.”

“Oh! Okay!” Jiwoo’s smile is blinding, even if the other girl, Jungeun, looks a little less than impressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on twitter @roavwade


End file.
